wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/7
Rozdział VII Od Karolkowej po śliskich kocich łbach, gdyż chodnik tam się już kończył, skręcało się ze trzydzieści kroków w bok do restauracji "Pod Kozłem". Wypłowiały czerwony szyld i żółte firanki w zamarzniętych oknach, a wewnątrz gwar, jaki zawsze tu panował w godzinach pofajerantowych. Sam Kozioł, znany jak Wola długa i szeroka, Antoś Kozłowski, niestary jeszcze knajpiarz o byczym karku i piwnych wyłupiastych oczach, wyrastał zza blaszanej lady jak prawdziwa góra mięsa, jak latarnia morska, nieustannie lustrująca ślepiami salę i gęsto obsadzone stoliki. Po kaflowej posadzce, na której soczyste, napęczniałe trociny mieszały się z topniejącym śniegiem, znaczyły się ślady nóg dwóch panienek, ubranych w boty, w grube wełniane spódnice i w jaskrawe perkalowe bluzki, na które miały narzucone włóczkowe szale. Były tu kelnerkami, magnesem dla gości, a w miesiącach letnich wywczasów małżonki szefa, Mańki Miednicy, zastępowały mu ją wszechstronnie i wyczerpująco. Pierwsza, tęga i ospowata Justynka, miała pod swą pieczą pokoik za kotarą, locum dla lepszych gości, druga, Zośka, biała jak mleko, roześmiana i piersiasta, obsługiwała "salę", nie żałując klienteli swobodnych karesów pod postacią poklepywania ich po plecach lub ocierania się o nich, przy sposobności stawiania na stole butelek i kieliszków, swoim wielkim biustem. "Kozioł "był sztamknajpą robotników z kilku okolicznych fabryk, lecz lwią część stanowili tu ludzie od Dalczów. Wynikało to z tego, że Antoś sam kiedyś pracował jako giser u Dalczów i wielkie miał tam koneksje. Zbliżała się już ósma, gdy przy stoliku w rogu, gdzie dotychczas toczyła się spokojna rozmowa, podniósł się gwar krótki i prawie niedosłyszalny, gdyż natychmiast po nim zapanowała cisza. Kozioł wiedział, co to ma znaczyć, zanim jednak zdążył dotrzeć do stolika, na marmurowy blat z furią spadł ciężki kufel, obryzgując szkłem i piwem trzech siedzących mężczyzn. Czwarty, szczupły brunet, z czerwonymi od wódki białkami, stał w pozycji obronnej, trzymając w ręku ciężki niebieski syfon. - Nie daj się, Feliksiak - rzucił ktoś wśród ciszy z drugiego kąta sali. - Stul mordę, taka twoja mać - huknął ku niemu Kozioł, po czym podszedł do Feliksiaka i napierając nań swoimi stu kilogramami tuszy, powiedział cicho: - nastąp się, szczeniaku, kufle mi tu będziesz bił... Feliksiak zmierzył go niezdecydowanym wzrokiem i z wolna opuścił rękę z syfonem. - Siadaj i siedź, póki ci dobrze - Kozioł kopnął krzesło w ten sposób, że to podjechało pod kolana stojącemu, po czym gołą ręką zgarnął szklaną kaszę ze stolika na ziemię i jakby nic nie zaszło, powrócił za ladę. Feliksiak usiadł i zaczął mówić płaczliwym głosem: - Tacy to z was przyjaciele, jak człowieka nieszczęście spotka, to żaden palcem nie ruszy. Trzymacie stronę majstra... - On miał słuszność, co ja ci będę zawalał? - niechętnie mruknął wysoki blondyn. - Nikt się za mną nie ujmie - potrząsał głową Feliksiak - nikt.... - Co się rozklejasz, frajerze - znowu prowokacyjnie odezwał się najstarszy z towarzystwa - sameś się zawsze przechwalał, że wszystkich dyrektorów masz w jednej kieszeni, a jak teraz co do czego przyszło, to dudy w miech. Idź do naczelnego i powiedz mu, że jak cię z powrotem nie przyjmą, to dopiero zobaczą. Jeszcze cię za inżyniera wezmą. Już oni muszą mieć przed tobą pietra. Wszyscy trzej wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, a że mówił nie ściszając głosu, a przy sąsiednich stolikach od chwili rozbicia kufla zwracano na nich uwagę, tam również rozległy się śmieszki. Feliksiak poczerwieniał: - Więc co, myślicie, że bujam? - Co tam masz bujać - pojednawczo powiedział blondyn i mrugnął do sąsiada - bo ja wiem, może ty ich jaki krewny z lewej ręki?... Niby dowód mieliśmy. Dwa razy cię wylewali... powinni i teraz na powrót przyjąć. Mają już praktykę. Znowu rozległ się śmiech. Feliksiak chciał się zerwać lecz spotkał spojrzenie czujnego zza lady Kozła. Przygryzł wargi, sięgnął do kieszeni i rzucił na stolik kilka srebrnych monet: - Panno Zosiu, płacić! - Szkoda forsy - zakpił blondyn - Zośka ci zborguje. Feliksiak był wściekły. Prowokacyjne zachowanie się kolegów doprowadziło go do ostatecznej pasji. O ile wcześniej sam wahał się, czy po raz trzeci udawać się do prezesa, o tyle teraz zawziął się i postanowił za wszelką cenę dostać się z powrotem do fabryki. Mało tego, powinien otrzymać stanowisko brygadzisty, żeby tym draniom pokazać, co to on może. Wtedy będą się śmieli cholery, jak ich weźmie za pysk. Alboż to jest złym ślusarzem?... Wychodząc kupił jeszcze butelkę czystej i poszedł do domu. Skręcił właśnie w Żelazną, gdy natknął się na inżyniera Karliczka. Był usposobiony tak wojowniczo, że niemal go potrącił i niedbale dotykając palcami do daszka, bąknął: "Szanowanie". - Cóż się tak zataczacie, Feliksiak, urżnęliście się? - zapytał Karliczek. - Dlaczego nie. Bezrobotny jestem. Wolno mi. - Jak to bezrobotny? Znowu was wyleli? - Karliczek uczuł przypływ sympatii do Feliksiaka. Znał go dobrze, gdyż jego częste awantury były dość popularne w fabryce, a o szczególnej protekcji, którą ten ślusarz cieszył się u zwierzchników, różne chodziły wersje. - Wyleli, ale przyjmą mnie, jak tu przed panem stoję. Nie taki ja jestem, żebym każdemu dał sobą przewodzić. Mogę i sam wpaść, ale i wielki pan Dalcz pójdzie do kryminału... Karliczek spojrzał nań uważnie i odciągnął pod ścianę: - Paweł Dalcz? - zapytał. - Nie, ten laluś Krzysztof Wyzbor-Dalcz. Dwa nazwiska ma, to myśli, że nie wiem co, a ja mu jeszcze pokażę!... Podniósł pięść i pogroził nią sobie przed nosem. Karliczek spojrzał na zegarek: - Wiecie co, Feliksiak, że ja z wami chętnie bym o tym pogadał. Tylko teraz czasu nie mam. Macie tu mój bilet wizytowy i wpadnijcie do mnie choćby jutro. - Rano? Mnie do fabryki nie wpuszczą. - Możecie przyjść rano do mnie do domu. - To pan inżynier ma urlop? - Nie. Jesteśmy kolegami, ja też już nie pracuję... - Fiuuu - gwizdnął przez zęby Feliksiak. - Więc przyjdziecie? - Przyjdę. Zaczął padać śnieg i Feliksiak wstąpił po drodze jeszcze do jednego baru. Chciał spotkać kogoś znajomego, by podzielić się z nim swoimi zmartwieniami, lecz jak na złość nie było nikogo. Wypił przy ladzie kilka szklaneczek. Gdy dobrnął do domu, był już całkiem pijany i w ubraniu położył się spać. Z rana obudził się z ciężkim bólem głowy i z męczącym przeświadczeniem, że ma coś do załatwienia, czego sobie nie może przypomnieć. Ojciec leżał na łóżku i postękiwał jak zwykle, siostra już poszła do sklepu, gdzie była ekspedientką. W izbie było zimno i nie mógł znaleźć ani jednej zapałki, żeby rozgrzać herbatę. Dopiero gdy zrezygnowany położył się z powrotem, uprzytomnił sobie, że o jedenastej rano miał zameldować się do naczelnego. Zerwał się prędko, opłukał twarz nad zlewem, przyczesał włosy i wyszedł nie odzywając się do ojca ani jednym słowem. Od czasu gdy ojciec po swoim nieszczęśliwym wypadku w fabryce uparł się, by nie kapitalizować renty, nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Wolał tak gnić w łóżku i zmuszać dzieci do pracy u cudzych, kiedy renta dałaby prawie dziesięć tysięcy złotych, a to wystarczyłoby na założenie sklepiku spożywczego. Przed gmachem Zarządu Feliksiak spojrzał na zegarek. Było już po dwunastej. I tak musi mnie przyjąć - pomyślał z zawziętością - nie będę się patyczkować... Nie robiono mu jednak żadnych trudności. Po dwudziestu minutach oczekiwania wpuszczono go do gabinetu naczelnego dyrektora. Feliksiak wszedł i stanął przy drzwiach. Przed Pawłem Dalczem odczuwał nie tylko estymę należną naczelnemu dyrektorowi, lecz i rodzaj jakby osobistego szacunku. Imponował mu. Feliksiak wiedział, że z tym człowiekiem nie ma żartów, lecz wiedział również, że jego atuty będą tu ocenione. Paweł Dalcz podniósł głowę i obrzucił go spokojnym spojrzeniem: - Chcieliście widzieć się ze mną - zapytał - o co wam chodzi? - Wydalono mnie z pracy, panie dyrektorze. - Czy uważacie, że postąpiono z wami niesprawiedliwie? - To nie, panie dyrektorze... - Zatem?... Feliksiak przestąpił z nogi na nogę: - Miałem obiecane od pana prezesa, że póki tylko zechcę, będę miał pracę w fabryce, zresztą co ja będę mówił, pan dyrektor sam wie... Nie naprzykrzałbym się, bo też swój honor mam, ale z głodu zdychać nie będę... - O ile wiem - powiedział dyrektor - jest to już trzeci wypadek, żeście zmusili administrację do wydalenia was. A dlaczego obiecano wam stałą pracę w naszej firmie? - Niby to pan dyrektor nie wie.... Paweł spojrzał nań spod oka i powiedział obojętnym tonem: - Nie pytam was, czy ja wiem, czy nie wiem. Jeżeli chcecie ze mną mówić, musicie odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Więc za co? - No, przecie za wojsko, za pana Krzysztofa... Paweł z trudem opanował swe rysy, by ukryć zdumienie. - Mówcie wyraźniej. Za jakie wojsko? Feliksiak zrobił ruch zniechęcenia. Pomyślał, że dyrektor ma go za półgłówka, który mógł zapomnieć o rzeczy tak ważnej. Ani przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by brat stryjeczny pana Krzysztofa mógł nie wiedzieć o całej sprawie. A może chcą mu teraz wmówić, że mu się to przyśniło?... Obciągnął klapy jesionki i powiedział wyzywająco: - No co, może nie służyłem za niego?... Paweł pochylił głowę nad papierami i robił na nich ołówkiem jakieś znaki. Zdawał się być zupełnie pochłonięty tą pracą i w jego głosie Feliksiak dosłyszał roztargnienie: - Aha, no tak, służyliście za niego w wojsku, to wiem. Ale proszę was, byście mi opowiedzieli, jak to było? - Tu nic nie ma do opowiadania. Całkiem po prostu, głupi byłem, to stanąłem na komisji i odsłużyłem. - A za siebie nie odbywaliście służby wojskowej? - Nie, zwolniony byłem, bo rękę mam złamaną, a jak za pana Krzysztofa stawałem, to mnie pytają, czy zdrów? - zdrów, powiadam, to i wzięli... Mógłbym się też uwolnić, bo w innej komisji stawałem za siebie, a w innej za pana Krzysztofa, nie poznaliby się. Ale pan prezes chciał, żeby koniecznie służyć. Jego pieniądze, jego wola. Odsłużyłem, dokumenty oddałem, w porządku jestem, a co mnie obiecano, z tego nie ustąpię. Mam mieć zarobek do samej śmierci... Ponieważ Paweł na niego nie patrzył, Feliksiak nabrał pewności siebie i dodał: - A ja teraz jeszcze i to panu dyrektorowi powiem, że inaczej jak na brygadzistę nie przystanę. Swój honor mam wszystkie ludzie ze mnie we fabryce się śmieją, że przez takiego łachudrę, jak ten majster, niby Pieczątkowski, za bramę mnie wyleli... Paweł wstał i podszedł do niego: - Słuchajcie, Feliksiak - powiedział kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu - krzywdy od nas nie doznacie, ale musimy jeszcze pomówić o tej sprawie. Na razie przyjąć was do fabryki nie mogę, ale zrobimy tak: będziecie otrzymywali dotychczasowy swój zarobek co tydzień wprost z kasy. To chyba dla was jeszcze lepsze. Nie będziecie pracowali, a zarabiać będziecie swoją tygodniówkę normalnie. - Ale i z premią? - nieufnie zapytał Feliksiak. - Oczywiście. Zaraz wydam zarządzenie i co sobotę będziecie się zgłaszali do kasy. W zamian żądam tylko jednego: ani pary z gęby. Rozumiecie?... - Co nie mam rozumieć, panie dyrektorze... - Więc doskonale. Do mnie zgłosicie się za tydzień, a teraz możecie iść. Feliksiak ukłonił się i wyszedł. Był zupełnie z siebie zadowolony. Z takim człowiekiem, jak dyrektor Paweł Dalcz, to nawet przyjemnie gadać: raz, dwa, trzy i wszystko załatwione. W dodatku nie będzie potrzebował pracować. Rozejrzy się, odpocznie, a może jaką pracę w małym warsztacie po cichu znajdzie. Trzeba być ostrożnym, żeby do fabryki się nie doniosło, ale dużo przecież jest małych warsztatów, gdzie na dniówki można sobie dorobić, jeżeli ktoś jest takim dobrym rzemieślnikiem, jak, nie przymierzając, on. Paweł Dalcz chodził po swoim gabinecie z rękami w kieszeniach. Od najmłodszych lat przyzwyczaił się patrzeć na życie prosto, wydobywać jego prawdy z bezpośrednich obserwacyj, zimnych, trzeźwych, bez osobistych. Komplikacje, o których inni mówili, nie istniały jego zdaniem wcale dla każdego, kto chciał wniknąć w motywy ludzkich działań, w niezłożoną maszynerię psychiki człowieka i odróżnić sprężynki żądz, ambicyj, pragnień, nawyków i przesądów. Na tym tle działanie człowieka było prostym następstwem jego predyspozycyj, możliwym do ścisłego obliczenia, dającym się przewidzieć, ocenić i zważyć zawczasu. Tu po raz pierwszy stawał wobec zagadki. Nie chciał tego nazwać tajemnicą. W ogóle w istnienie tajemnic nie wierzył. Był zdania, że każda z nich po dokładnym zbadaniu byłaby materiałem do studiów dla psychiatry lub też po prostu dla kryminologa. I oto miał przed sobą tajemnicę Krzysztofa, zagadkę, którą na próżno od kilku miesięcy starał się przeniknąć. Jej zasięg obejmował nie tylko świat zewnętrzny, lecz i własną psychikę Pawła. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wobec tej tajemnicy jest bezsilny, co więcej, że nie może się tu zdobyć na ten bezosobisty stosunek, który we wszystkich innych wypadkach gwarantował mu jasność i nieomylność sądu. Feliksiak nie kłamał. Wynikało z tego, że stryj Karol, człowiek o nadwrażliwej uczciwości, w danym wypadku postąpił wbrew zasadom, jakie niewątpliwie organicznie tkwiły w jego naturze. Przekupił robotnika, by ten odbył służbę wojskową za Krzysztofa. Motyw miłości ojcowskiej nie mógł wystarczyć dla usprawiedliwienia takiego czynu. Nie mógł wystarczyć, zwłaszcza że pan Karol był gorącym patriotą, a zdrowie Krzysztofa nie należało do najgorszych. Zatem dlaczego? Jakie potężne sprężyny mogły działać w psychice stryja Karola? Co mogło zmusić go do tak ryzykownego zejścia z drogi legalnej, ba, do wystawienia na szantaż, zawsze w podobnych okolicznościach dający się przewidzieć?... Machinacja, wziąwszy pod uwagę paraliż pana Karola, nie mogła się odbyć bez współdziałania pani Teresy, no i na pewno Blumkiewicza. Sam Krzysztof musiał w niej też być świadomym swej roli aktorem... Krzysztof... Zimny, nieprzystępny, hardy, zamknięty w sobie. Pokazywał Marychnie swoją książeczkę wojskową i teraz już było jasne, że nie robił tego przypadkowo, że był w tym cel... Paweł zebrał wszystkie klucze, jakie miał pod ręką wyszedł na korytarz i kazał woźnemu otworzyć gabinet Krzysztofa. Niepodobna, by nie znalazł tu wyjaśnienia zagadki, lub przynajmniej śladów, które do jej rozwiązania doprowadzą. Gorączkowo dobierał klucze do szuflad biurka. Zdołał otworzyć wszystkie z wyjątkiem środkowej. Nie było w nich nic, co miałoby dla niego jakąś wartość. Pozamykał je i zadzwonił. Kazał sprowadzić ślusarza z wytrychami. - Mój brat stryjeczny - od niechcenia wyjaśnił ślusarzowi - wyjechał na urlop i zamknął w biurku papiery, które są mi potrzebne. Po chwili zamek ustąpił. - Zaczekajcie na korytarzu - powiedział ślusarzowi i gdy ten wyszedł, odsunął szufladę. Wewnątrz leżał rewolwer, klucze od pozostałych szuflad w brązowym zamszowym woreczku i nieduża czarna skórzana teczka, a w niej plik arkusików papieru listowego, zapisanego pięknym okrągłym pismem Krzysztofa. Były to listy, listy oczywiście pisane przez Krzysztofa, lecz niewysłane, o czym świadczyło, że arkusiki nie były zgięte. Paweł naliczył ich kilkadziesiąt, bliźniaczo podobnych do siebie. Wszystkie nie miały ani nagłówka, ani dat. Ponieważ zaś nie były też podpisane, sprawiały raczej wrażenie jakiegoś rękopisu literackiego. - Czyżby ten smarkacz zajmował się grafomanią? - skrzywił się Paweł. W każdym razie należało tę pisaninę dokładnie przestudiować. Wziął teczkę i kazał szufladę zamknąć. Przez całe popołudnie podczas załatwiania nawału spraw fabrycznych nie mógł zapomnieć ani na chwilę o teczce Krzysztofa i o nieprawdopodobnej, a przecież prawdziwej wiadomości otrzymanej od Feliksiaka. Sam dziwił się sobie, że nie umie opanować zwykłej - trzeba, do diabła, rzeczy nazywać po imieniu - ciekawości. Faktyczny stan rzeczy przedstawiał się przecie jasno i nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości. Trzymał teraz w ręku nie tylko Krzysztofa, lecz i stryja Karola. Był wszechwładnym panem sytuacji. Za posiadaną tajemnicę mógł zażądać każdej zapłaty i każdą zapłatę otrzymać by musiał. Mógł po prostu kazać im okupić się wszystkim, co posiadali. Mógł odebrać im fabrykę, mógł dokonać bez najmniejszego wysiłku tego, co właśnie leżało w jego planach! Jeszcze przed kilku godzinami śmiałby się do rozpuku, gdyby mu ktoś powiedział, że zawahałby się przed zrobieniem tego ze względów... rodzinnych... A jednak, dlaczego dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie tak niebywale korzystny dla siebie ten właśnie stan faktyczny?... Ma się rozumieć, nie rezygnuje ze swojej przewagi. Byłby głupcem. Ma się rozumieć, wyzyska sytuację do ostatniego włókna... A jednak ogarniało go jakieś niecierpliwe niezadowolenie z siebie, niezadowolenie, w którego składnikach nie umiał się połapać. Może wynikało stąd, że wszystko spadło mu gotowe, łatwe, idiotycznie uproszczone, wprost do rąk... Tak... prezent z jasnego nieba, przy którym nic nie ma do zrobienia... - Do licha - zaśmiał się z ironią - jeszcze trochę a zacznę dorabiać sobie utrudnienia, jak MarkTwainowski Tomek Sawyer. Gdy wychodził z fabryki, zbliżała się już siódma. Obiad jadł, jak co dzień, sam w ogromnej jadalni, czarną kawę kazał podać do gabinetu. Czuję się tu samotny - pomyślał - jak żółw w swojej skorupie, tylko że ta skorupa o wiele jest dla mnie za duża. Było to śmieszne. Uczucie samotności, chociaż zjawiało się w nim niezwykle rzadko, za każdym razem wywoływało coś w rodzaju pogardy dla siebie. W istocie był przeświadczony o tym, że doskonale może się obyć bez tej pożywki psychicznej, jaką obdzielają się wzajemnie ludzie. Nigdy nie dokuczył mu brak w pobliżu tego lub innego człowieka, nie tęsknił nigdy do nikogo, nawet do takich kobiet, które zostawiły bardziej pamiętne wrażenie. Uczucia przyjaźni nie znał. To, co jego szkolni koledzy nazywali przyjaźnią i z czym się do niego zbliżali, dość rzadko zresztą, stanowiło dlań raczej pole do obserwacyj, raczej korzystania niż dzielenia się. Później nie miewał już styczności z ludźmi, którym by słowo przyjaźń mogło przyjść na myśl. Pierwsze słowo pierwszego listu Krzysztofa było słowem: "Przyjaźń "... "Przyjaźń nie jest czymś, co wiąże, lecz czymś, co pociąga. Wyraża się dążeniem do zlania się dwóch osobowości w jedną. Czyż nie wolno mi myśleć, że jest wyższa w hierarchii uczuć niż miłość? Największą zbrodnią będzie pozbawienie człowieka praw do uczuć. Ile razy zdarzyło mi się widzieć Twoje bezlitosne oczy, z przerażeniem dostrzegałem w nich tę samą krzywdę. Są jak ostrza toczone na twardym kamieniu"... Paweł przewrócił kartkę i szukał wzrokiem imienia, którego te inwokacje były skierowane. Przejrzał kilka następnych kartek, lecz i na nich nic nie znalazł. "Ty" powtarzało się dość często i brzmiało raczej jak abstrakcja. Nonsensem byłoby przypuścić, że chodzi o niebieskie, roziskrzone i naiwne oczy Marychny. Do kogo zatem pisane są te listy? Cały sposób bycia Krzysztofa wskazywał, że jest on po uszy zakochany w Marychnie, a przecież pisze: "Tęsknię do Ciebie tęsknotą rozpaczy, tęsknotą odartą z wszelkich nadziei. Nie możesz wiedzieć, jak bardzo nienawidzę Cię za to, że Cię dosięgnąć nie mogę, że jesteś tak daleko, dalej niż marzenia wybiec mają odwagę"... To brzmiało dość wyraźnie: podczas studiów za granicą Krzysztof musiał zakochać się w jakiejś cudzoziemce, prawdopodobnie ze sfer wyższych, lub też... nie jest zdolny do spełnienia zadania mężczyzny wobec kobiety. Paweł zaśmiał się i urwał. Marychna powiedziała kiedyś: w książeczce wojskowej było napisane: "kategoria A - zdrów". - Ależ do stu diabłów, książeczka wystawiona została przez komisję poborową w rzeczywistości dla Feliksiaka! Po cóż ten smarkacz pojechał za granicę z dziewczyną?!... Znowu zaczął przewracać kartki. Nie umiał zdobyć się na systematyczne, kolejne ich przewertowanie. Jasnoszary, w seledyn wpadający ich kolor, jedwabista szorstkość papieru i ten zapach. Podniósł je do twarzy i oddychał przez długą chwilę subtelnym, nikłym zapachem perfum. Przypominały narcyzy. "Ucieczka od rzeczywistości jest beznadziejna, skoro się wie, że można się zabić, tłukąc głową o ściany swego małego więzienia. Dziś w nocy poznałem, co to jest płacz. I pomyśleć, że Ty nigdy nie dowiesz się, ile razy tej nocy zaklinałem Cię imionami tak gorącymi, że aż piekły mi usta. Czemuż nie wolno mi wyszeptać ich Tobie. Gdybyś bodaj jeden ich dźwięk usłyszał, poznałbyś, czym jestem dla Ciebie"... Paweł ściągnął powieki i przeczytał jeszcze raz: "... Gdybyś bodaj jeden ich dźwięk usłyszał, poznałbyś, czym jestem dla Ciebie "... - Najwyraźniej pisane do mężczyzny!! Homoseksualista, czy co u licha?... Odkrycie to napełniło Pawła jakimś dziwacznym nastrojem: śmiech, zdziwienie i pewnego rodzaju niedorzeczna, a pikantna wstydliwość. Lecz cóż w takim razie znaczy Marychna i jej rola, i te poezje, i te kwiaty, i ten wyjazd, i to opowiadanie Krzysztofa o Hinckemannie, pozbawionym na froncie walorów męskości?... Stek absurdów. Czy ten chłopak nie jest po prostu chory na pomieszanie zmysłów? Paraliż jego ojca może tu mieć swoje następstwa. Paweł czytał: "Nie zrozumieją tego nigdy, jak wielka jest ich zbrodnia wobec mnie. Przebaczyć, to nic znaczy nic więcej ponad zrozumieć, a ja zrozumieć nie mogę. Czyż można przebaczysz to, że się komuś zabrało jego istotę, jego osobowość, że się wtrąciło go w potworne kłamstwo, którego czeluść jest tak bezdenna i tak pusta". - Stek absurdów - Paweł z niezadowoleniem złożył kartki i wcisnął je do teczki - oczywiście Krzysztof uprawia beletrystykę, i to beletrystykę filozoficzną! Cisnął teczkę i zaśmiał się głośno. Krzysztof właśnie wygląda na poronionego poetę czy powieściopisarza, i to w mazgajskim stylu. Dyrektor techniczny przedsiębiorstwa przemysłowego piszący podobne bzdury to więcej niż śmieszność. Paweł w ogóle nie cierpiał literatury pięknej i nigdy jej nie brał do rąk. Wydawało mu się szczytem idiotyzmu już samo to, że jakiś dojrzały i skądinąd rozsądny człowiek może z poważną miną oddawać się przez całe życie płodzeniu fantastycznych historyjek o fantastycznych ludziach, że zajmuje się obmyślaniem nieistniejących papierowych konfliktów, stwarzaniem fikcyjnych zagadnień, babraniem się w czymś, co w ogóle nie istnieje. Obrażała go bezpłodność tej pracy, jej bezprzedmiotowość i napuszona wiara w potrzebę własnej egzystencji. Usprawiedliwiał pisanie wierszy tak, jak umiał wytłumaczyć sobie naturalność u niektórych ludzi śmiechu i łez. Ale powieści, z ich perypetiami, z ich rozciągłością, nie mogły przecież uchodzić za eksplozję emocjonalną, za wytrysk natchnienia. Jeżeli zaś autor chciał w nich wyrazić swoje myśli i poglądy, czyż nie prościej było napisać broszurę rozważań filozoficznych lub po prostu kilka kartek aforyzmów. Kiedyś, gdy w jednej z kawiarń paryskich, gdzie przez pewien czas ocierał się o cyganerię, wypowiedział te swoje poglądy, jakiś Włoch czy Rumun wyjaśnił mu z piedestału augura: - Literatura piękna nie jest niczym innym, jak filozofią stosowaną. Oczywiście, mówię o literaturze stojącej na wyższym poziomie. Notabene ów Włoch był ideologiem pewnej grupy malarskiej, propagującej krucjatę przeciw sztuce stosowanej. I to tym ostrzejszą, im wyższy poziom to zastosowanie osiągało. Dla Pawła samo życie zbyt wiele zawierało w sobie elementów powieściowych, zbyt wiele węzłów dramatycznych, konfliktów żywych, krzyczących prawdziwym głosem bólu, brzęczących prawdziwym złotem, ociekających prawdziwą krwią, by miał ich szukać w powieści. Ileż fabuł, ile anegdot żywych ludzi splatało się w jego oczach, ile mogło i musiało się splatać pod jego własną ręką! Ze szkoły rosyjskiej zapamiętał strofkę z Eugeniusza Oniegina, gdzie poeta z litością patrzy na człowieka uczącego się życia i miłości z powieści. Oczywiście, pomniejsza tym samym radość, jaką może wydobyć z rzeczywistego świata, dreszcz, jaki daje prawdziwe życie. A już tego typu literatura, jaką uprawia Krzysztof, świadczy wręcz o swego rodzaju zboczeniu psychicznym, o wyżywaniu się w jałowej abstrakcji. Pomimo całego poirytowania, wywołanego przez dziwaczny utwór Krzysztofa, Paweł w ciągu kilku dni nieraz zaglądał do teczki, wydobywał z niej szare arkusiki jedwabistego papieru i odczytywał niektóre ustępy. W każdym razie zdawały się upewniać o jakiejś bliżej nie określonej tragedii rozgrywającej się w duszy tego chłopca. W każdym razie by tu wyraz jakiegoś nienazwanego cierpienia, do którego nie dawały się dopasować ani ironiczne komentarze, ani złośliwe uśmiechy. Najwyżej wzruszenie ramion, niezadowolone, denerwujące, omal gniewne. Tymczasem wraz z przyjazdem prezesa hut śląskich, Manfreda Knoffa, zaczął się dla Pawła okres wielkich prac wstępnych, których celem było stworzenie trustu metalowego. Wprawdzie od lat dziecinnych Paweł znał krajowe sfery przemysłowe, wprawdzie w domu ojca spotykał wszystkie grube ryby z tego świata, a i teraz poznał ich wiele, nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, by ich konserwatyzm i brak zmysłu ryzyka mogły stać się tak poważną przeszkodą do przeprowadzenia jego planów. Ludzie ci, zastraszeni fiskalną polityką rządu, widmami najgorszych koniunktur, wyrastającymi nad Zachodem sowiecką "piatiletką" i upadkiem konsumpcji w kraju, przemieniali się w strusie, chowające głowę w piasek i liczące godziny, jakie ich dzielą od katastrofy. - Z tego, co tu słyszę - mówił Paweł na dużej konferencji w Banku Przemysłowców - odnoszę wrażenie że szczytem marzeń panów jest powolna śmierć od anemii. A ja twierdzę, że stokroć lepsza jest walka z groźbą katastrofy, jeżeli idąc przeciw niej mamy bodaj trzydzieści szans na sto, że potrafimy ją wyminąć. Jego optymizm nie był optymizmem bezruchu, a miał w sobie tyle dynamiki, że chociaż nie zdołał pociągnąć innych, sprawił jedno: Paweł w krótkim stosunkowo czasie stał się tym, ku któremu zwracały się oczy pozostałych. Zajął pozycję centralną, reprezentował aktywność, siłę, a przede wszystkim świadomość celów. O tych celach nigdy nie mówił wyraźnie. W całym swoim działaniu niezwykle jasny, precyzyjny, ścisły, nie pozostawiający żadnego pytania bez wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, tu zasłaniał się niedomówieniami. Wiedział z góry, jakie to wywoła skutki. W psychice ludzkiej gdzieś na samym jej dnie leży najsilniejsza bodaj potrzeba wiary, potrzeba religii, potrzeba przeświadczenia, iż poza rzeczami dającymi się ogarnąć własnym umysłem istnieją koncepcje wyższe, prawdy nie dla każdego dostępne, których losy pozostają w ręku Opatrzności względnie ludzi opatrznościowych. I właśnie człowiek opatrznościowy, on tylko, może sobie pozwolić na zamknięcie przed innymi tajemnic swoich wyższych planów i głębszych przemyśleń. Ta religia ludzi słabych była największym sojusznikiem Pawła w przezwyciężaniu oporu nielicznych tych, którzy aż do znudzenia domagali się ostatecznych konkluzyj, trzymając się fanatycznie przekonania o nieomylności sprawdzianu swego rozumu i o urojonym obowiązku przykładania tego sprawdzianu do wszystkiego, cokolwiek na drodze spotykali. W każdym razie i w ich oczach Paweł zyskał pozycję wybitnej indywidualności, wyrazem czego było powołanie go na stanowisko prezesa komisji organizacyjnej przemysłu metalowego. Wszystkie obrady odbywały się w ścisłej konspiracji. Ich temat i dyskusje pozostały dla opinii publicznej nieznane. Już sam fakt jednak zjazdu w Warszawie potentatów przemysłowych nie mógł ujść uwagi prasy. Jej chciwość informacyj zaspokojona została krótkim komunikatem, opiewającym, iż do walki z kryzysem przemysł metalurgiczny powołał specjalną komisję, na czele której stanął pan Paweł Dalcz, naczelny dyrektor Zakładów Przemysłowych Bracia Dalcz i Ska. Informacja byłaby niczym, gdyby nie grubość druku, jakim ją podano, gdyby nie to, że pociągnęła za sobą lawinę artykułów ekonomicznych, omawiających zdarzenie, o którym nic lub prawie nic nie wiedziano, a do którego wielką należało przywiązywać wagę. Prezes Paweł Dalcz zajął na widowni publicznej jedno z eksponowanych miejsc. Przysporzyło mu to wiele pracy. Stosunkowo najmniej czasu zajmowały posiedzenia. Tu przychodził zwykle z gotowym materiałem, z gotowymi wnioskami, które niemal bez dyskusji były przyjmowane. Natomiast wiele godzin poświęcić musiał konferencjom z redaktorami pism gospodarczych, z posłami zajmującymi się kwestiami ekonomicznymi, z osobistościami z rządu. Równie długie godziny spędzał nad tasiemcami tablic i wykresów statystycznych. Z biegiem prac projekt trustu dla niego samego stawał się coraz mniej realny, natomiast w umyśle jego zaczynały się konkretyzować plany inne, bliższe i korzystniejsze: koncentracja eksportu. W miarę zapoznawania się z sytuacją doszedł do przekonania, iż przyczyną głównego niedomagania przemysłu jest brak kredytu, że konieczność ustawicznego ograniczania produkcji jest zmorą gnębiącą wszystkie fabryki i wszystkie kopalnie. Z drugiej strony nie ulegało wątpliwości, że państwo, coraz bardziej potrzebujące przypływu obcych walut, całkowicie poszłoby na rękę przemysłowi metalowemu, dając premie wywozowe znacznie wyższe niż dotychczas, o ile by tylko eksport wzrósł o tyle, że dopływ walut obcych zwiększyłby się znacznie. Istniały też i inne dane pozwalające przypuszczać, że można był oby dojść do cen dumpingowych całkowicie skutecznych. Wszystko to byłoby możliwe jedynie w wypadku utworzenia central sprzedaży, central posiadających monopol handlu z zagranicą. Z prowizorycznych obliczeń wynikało, że instytucja taka musiałaby dawać przemysłowcom poważne dochody. W tych dochodach partycypowałaby, oczywiście, i fabryka Dalczów, eo ipso partycypowałby i Paweł w jakiejś drobnej części, a to właśnie, że tylko w drobnej, bynajmniej go nie pociągało. Nigdy filantropem nie był i nigdy altruizm go nie rozpierał. Wprawdzie mógł liczyć na pewno, że objąłby kierownictwo centrali, a co za tym idzie korzystałby z wysokich tantiem, jednakże byłby tylko mandatariuszem innych, a przecie nie o to mu chodziło. Gra warta była świeczki jedynie w tym wypadku, w którym stałby się niezależnym panem owej centrali. To zaś wymagało posiadania kolosalnych sum, idących w dziesiątki milionów. Rzecz musiała być oparta na długoterminowym kredycie, musiała mieć czas na wielkie obroty koła. Zapewniałaby nie tylko ogromne zyski, lecz i decydujący wpływ na lwią część przemysłu krajowego. Do jej zrealizowania brakowało tylko owych kilkudziesięciu milionów, a zatem należało pomyśleć o drogach, którymi można je zdobyć. Z konieczności prace komisji organizacyjnej przemysłu metalowego musiały ulec niejakiemu zahamowaniu, dały jednak już wkrótce pozytywne korzyści pod postacią regulacji niektórych cen i podziału rynku na sfery działania. W związku z tym pozycja Pawła w kołach przemysłowych zyskiwała coraz bardziej. Wiedział, co o nim mówiono i kto mówił, wiedział, że zbliża się do osiągnięcia tak niezbędnego dlań pełnego zaufania. Przyczyniły się do tego i te skutki, jakie jego kierownictwu zawdzięczała fabryka Dalczów. W ogólnym kryzysie pomyślny stan interesów tej fabryki zwracał powszechną uwagę, a zasługę przypisywano wyłącznie talentom Pawła. Nie odbiegało to zresztą od rzeczywistego stanu rzeczy. Szybkie orientowanie się w rynku i umiejętność poznawania ludzi, z którymi miał styczność, robiły z Pawła nie tylko dobrego administratora, lecz i handlowca, który zawsze w porę potrafił wyzyskać pomyślny układ okoliczności. Oczywiście, pan Karol Dalcz, mając dzięki wyczerpującym informacjom Blumkiewicza dokładny obraz przemian w przedsiębiorstwie, nie mógł przed sobą ani przed Pawłem ukrywać swego dlań uznania. Nie było to zresztą na rękę Pawłowi, gdyż chory chciał go widywać coraz częściej, odrywając go od nawału zajęć. Przyczyniał się zapewne do tego i przedłużający się pobyt za granicą Krzysztofa, którego panu Karolowi brakowało. Świadectwem tego było coraz częściej powtarzające się w rozmowach imię nieobecnego. Któregoś dnia Paweł zapytał żartobliwie: - Czy stryj nie przypuszcza, że to opóźnianie powrotu ma posmak romantyczny? - Masz jakieś powody do tego rodzaju podejrzeń? - pan Karol utkwił badawczy wzrok w twarzy Pawła. - Nie, bynajmniej. Ty, stryju, chyba lepiej wiesz, czy Krzysztof ma w Szwajcarii jakąś flammę. - Jest młody - sucho urwał chory. - Młody - pobłażliwie skinął głową Paweł - i romantyczny. Przejdzie mu to z wiekiem. Wygląda nawet na poetę. Czy stryj nie obawia się, że on na przykład pisuje wiersze?... Zdumione spojrzenie pana Karola było więcej niż zaprzeczeniem. - No, więc nowele, powieści, pamiętniki?... - Myślę, że to jest wykluczone. Skąd, u licha, przyszły ci na myśl takie podejrzenia? Krzyś jest jeszcze młody, ale zawsze był rozsądny. - Nie podejrzenia. Po prostu każdy z nas ma w wieku młodzieńczym pewną dozę romantyzmu, którą musi w sobie przepalić, jeżeli nie chce do siwego włosa zostać wariatem. Jedni wyładowują to w grafomanii, drudzy w awanturach miłosnych, inni włócząc się po egzotycznych krajach lub służąc w wojsku i polując na laury bohaterów... Tak... No, Krzyś ma chyba za słabe zdrowie na żołnierza. Czy on służył w wojsku? Pytanie było zadane najobojętniejszym tonem, a pomimo to pergaminowa twarz chorego pokryła się rumieńcem. - Owszem, służył. Odbył całą służbę szeregowca w 67 pułku piechoty. - Szeregowca? Przecież musiał mieć prawa jednorocznego i skończyć podchorążówkę? - Tak. Ponieważ jednak nie nostryfikował matury zagranicznej... - Ano tak - powiedział Paweł i zaczął mówić o czymś innym. Umyślnie chciał sprawdzić twierdzenie Feliksiaka przed rozmową z nim. Teraz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Feliksiak mówił prawdę, że zatem nie za darmo otrzymał z kasy fabrycznej swoje uposażenie. Zważywszy rzecz dokładnie, Paweł postanowił wstrzymać się od jakichkolwiek kroków do czasu powrotu Krzysztofa. Dlatego też nie wzywał Feliksiaka. Nie upłynął jednak miesiąc, gdy ten zgłosił się sam. Stał przed biurkiem i ponuro patrzył w ziemię. - Nie rozumiem, o co wam chodzi - spokojnie perswadował Paweł - otrzymujecie przecie wasze pieniądze regularnie? - Otrzymuję... - Więc czegóż jeszcze chcecie? - To, że nie ja na nie zarabiam. - I cóż to was obchodzi, grunt, że je macie. Feliksiak przestąpił z nogi na nogę: - Ja nie chcę darmo. Pracować chcę, panie dyrektorze. Kaleką nie jestem. Paweł podniósł brwi: - Zapracowaliście je dawniej, służąc za mego stryjecznego brata w wojsku. Nie rozumiem waszych skrupułów. - Za tamto otrzymałem gotówką, a praca mi się należy. Niech pan dyrektor uwzględni i da mi zajęcie w fabryce. Ludzie zwiedzieli się, że nic nie robię, a pieniądze biorę. - Jak to zwiedzieli się? Któż im mógł powiedzieć? - A bo ja wiem - zdetonował się Feliksiak - może i sam przez głupotę pochwaliłem się, a teraz nijak nie mogę bez pracy, bo choćby i nie gadali, to bez roboty ciężko... W zasadzie Paweł nic nie miał przeciw przyjęciu go do fabryki. Nie potrzebował liczyć się z tym, co o tym będą mówili w warsztatach. Wolał jednak przeciągnąć stan prowizorium by móc mieć dobitny pretekst do postawienia sprawy na ostrzu zaraz w pierwszej rozmowie z Krzysztofem. Dlatego powiedział Feliksiakowi, że może załatwić jego życzenie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Był przekonany, że do tego czasu Krzysztof zdąży się nacieszyć miodową podróżą i wdziękami Marychny. Okazało się jednak, że się mylił. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska